New Orleans
Omaraya Jones aka New Orleans is a fanmade is a fanmade character for Hetalia: Axis Power.She represents the city of New Orleans. Apperance She has brown skin and Brown eyes (due to the largest population in New Orleans are African-Americans).She of wears a a white dress with grey stripes that goes down under her knee,a black apron,red socks,blue slippers and a large handkerchief covering her hair.She is often seen carring a ragged doll (actually, a voodoo doll). She has two scars on her left shoulder that often reminds her of the destruction caused by Hurricane Katrina and Hurricane Rita.She has a canjun accent. Personality She is very hard working, she always take great care of America.She is also shown to very sassy and tough, watching a lot of soap operas really took the best of her and now acts like Romano (only more feminine like). She also loves cooking and playing music. She also seem to do a lot of stereotypical 1800's African-American work like picking cotton or churning butter. Despite being a hard worker, her catchphrase is 'That is not my job!', implying that, under her hard-working exterior, she is very lazy. Abilities Being the birthplace of Jazz Music, she is the grand jazz master and she know her rhythm and her roots very well. She is very good with magic, mainly the voodoo magic, in which she uses her doll to give blessing or give a curse to the people (However, her magical abilities doesn't affect America, Russia, China, Sweden and Denmark). She somewhat seem to treat her voodoo abilities like a business. Relationships United States Her older brother. She works for him and takes care of everything for him. He doesn't know that the rag doll that is always by her side is a voodoo doll and she doesn't even bother telling since her doesn't belive in magic. Both of they take good care of each other. France Her uncle. Both of them are in good terms with each other and seemed fond of each other. He is the one who introduced her to Mardi Gras. Russia She is not afraid of him when they first met and even tried to voodoo him, only to backfire as her voodoo doll was destroyed when she tried to curse Russia. Sweden She is not afraid of him either. When ever she tried to cures or bless Sweden, his reaction or mood never changes. China Beign immortal, New Orlean's voodoo doll magic has no effect on China. The two meet before and seems to be in good terms. Denmark Being jealous of Denmark and Busan being together, Norway once tried to ask New Orleans to curse him, only to find out that it has no effect on him. It was later revealed that he has a lock of her hair, so the voodoo can't work on him. Norway Her #1 coustumer and best friend. Info *She is born on May 7, the day New Orleans was founded. *The voodoo she is practicing is called Louisiana Voodoo. **Denmark must have figured out that she practice this kind of magic as a lock of girls hair will bring you good luck (in Denmark's case, not getting hurt). *Her original name is Kara, but is later change to Omaraya to keep in touch of her African roots. *She is African-American due to the large African-American population in the city. Category:Characters Category:Cities Category:Female Characters